Lost in my eyes
by kaoru66
Summary: Mikaru loves kenshin but so does Kaoru and Kenshin enters a deadly battle with saito and becomes to Mikaru Lost in my eyes
1. Beginning of the fierce battle

Lost in my eyes  
  
Mikaru sat alone on a stone ledge at Kaoru's temple Kenshin loved her (Kaoru)didn't he? She Knew he did but she couldn't hide her feelings for him. She loved him she would give all the love in the world for him. But he loved her but i............I love him so much I would go to the ends of the earth to be with him she thought. What can I do? Mikaru!!!! Mikaru!!! shouted Kaoru. Kenshin wandered where did Mikaru and Kaoru go? Kaoru I know she loves me I know she does do i...................do I love her? Mikaru I'll never know her feelings she doesn't talk to me like that. I mean I have before but I don't know. Saito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he exclaimed his crossed eyed enemy. It is time he said time to fight again just liked we did ten years ago. No! No! Kenshin said Saito I am no longer the Battosai that slays the defenseless.  
  
Still grieving over you're lost wife.Tomoe wasn't it? said Saito . Shut up growled Kenshin I will not slay again so if that is what you seek I must send you on your way. You are who you are inside said Saito if you don't take hold of it it will tear you apart he said. Walking into Kaoru's temple as he drew his sword he said draw you weapon Battosai and face me.  
  
Mikaru had wandered a bit farther into the land around the temple like a forest . As Kaoru came running she wondered what is it she wants? Mikaru I was wondering where you went said Kaoru oh? Said Mikaru just for a walk she said well uh...............Kaoru do you love Kenshin she asked? Kaoru turned a whiter shade um....................well i..............................yes Mikaru I love him oh............Mikaru said. Why? Said Kaoru um..............................nothing she said hey I think I heard something. Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr shouted Kaoru you cant leave Kenshin alone for five minutes I swear.  
  
They Arrived at the top Kaoru's face turned pale Mikaru was paralyzed K...k...Kenshin? Kaoru said at the sight of Kenshin and Saito Saito with his sword drawn. Im sorry M s.Kaoru,M s.Mikaru But I must fight Kenshin Kaoru said and hugged him he stepped forward.Kenshin said Mikaru she put her arms around him if you don't come out of this battle she said I will never forgive you. Turned around faced her he looked into he dark brown eyes and kissed her she kissed him back in this passionate kiss she knew she loved him.  
  
Kenshin stepped out to battle and drew his sword lets finish this said Saito. Saito started out with a Gatosu. He's fast Kenshin thought as Saito's Razor sharp blade headed strait for him he jumped. You think jumping will save you Saito yelled and took his Gatosu to the air Surprised it pierced Kenshins stomach. Kenshins face had a cross with pain and surprised look on his face as he fell to the ground in pain as blood seeped through his magenta hakama.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not Ruroni Kenshin Thx to my bff Sailor Sakura Chi aka Mel-chan! For all your help! Sakura:REVIEW NOW OR ELSE! *Readers go to review* 


	2. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Rouroni Kenshin Nuboro Watsuki does GO HIM! little note:hey everyone did you like the first chapter? well even if you did'nt I WROTE A SECOND ONE SO GET OVER IT AND READ!! (sorry for that little outburst)well uh...read and review OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!! (sorry for that one too) read review!  
  
Lost in my eyes Kaoru still trying to get over the shock of the kiss with Kenshin and Mikaru she screamed Kenshin!! Along with Mikaru. It doesn't look good thought Mikaru but he'll win I know he will. Does he love Mikaru? Kaoru thought no..NO I can't let my emotion's cave in Kenshin's in trouble!!! but why...why does this hurt so much. Pain...pain is all Kenshin thought, what should I do? Thought Kenshin it's hard to determine his moves his thought's too I just gotta get up I can hit him with a Ryu Tsui Sen that should work. Saito struck a pose for another Gatosu as Kenshin struggled up. As Saito rushed toward him Kenshin thought the left Kenshin using godlike speed he evaded the Gatosu and shouted RYU TSUI SEN! As he used the powerful move on Saito. Saito crashed into the wall (making a huge hole) as Yahiko (who has been at the doorway behind Mikaru and Kaoru since when Kenshin got up from Saito's first Gatosu) yelled go Kenshin!!! Kaoru turned around in surprise then saw that Yahiko needed to see this battle decided it's okay then turned back around to see Saito getting up.  
  
Saito got up as he wiped blood off his lips and said only a bit higher than a whisper "good good keep becoming the battousai that your destined to be" Saito again struck another pose for Gatosu. Then rushed toward Kenshin, Kenshin quickly evaded by jumping into the air and then returned to the ground and ran at godlike speed towards Saito as Saito evaded Kenshin sprang onto the wall spun off and ran toward Saito with god like speed. As Kenshin struck Saito with his reverse blade sword Saito brang his sword up and their swords crashed with an ear shattering sound as they continue to strike eachother. As their swords clanged together Sanosuke said "he is slowly changing" "what the!" exclaimed Kaoru "when did you get here?" "I've been here the whole time you've just been to absorbed in the battle" Sanosuke exclaimed smirking.  
  
Oh said Kaoru, Sanosuke looked at Mikaru with interest Mikaru's eyes were totally focused on the battle "what's going to happen, his eyes....what's wrong with his eyes" Mikaru thought. Meanwhile as Kenshin and Saito's strikes continued to hit Kenshin's eyes were getting more and more serious their was also a small redness in them that continued to get clearer. What...what's wrong with Kenshin? said Kaoru "he is slowly turning into the battousai he once was" said Sanosuke "NO! Exclaimed Kaoru we have to stop him!" "No one can" said Sanosuke only one who has tasted the blood of the revolution can stop them he said. (Everyone who has been wondering "where is Megumi?" she went to Shishio's hideout and tried out to be one of Shishio's girl's she got an exception and now stands by Shishio wearing a kimono similar to Yumi's but with Dark and Light blues she accompanies Shishio on his right side because Yumi has the left). Kaoru's face was pale she wanted to help Kenshin before....before he turned into a battousai again and that....that just can't happen. Then Saito broke off the clashing of swords and went in for a full Gatosu Kenshin had no time to predict it then it hit him, Hard in the left of his stomach blood seeped everywhere Kaoru screamed. Mikaru just couldn't take it anymore she ran out in front of Kenshin "STOP!" she yelled "please...please...don't kill him you've done enough if you must fight someone....fight me".  
  
"Move" Saito said with no regard to her plead Kenshin got up eyes burning with red he pushed past Mikaru (knocking her into Sanosuke) as he ran toward Saito he slashed diagonally right then yelled "Ryu tsui sen!!!!". Saito crashed into the wall (again) and got up with pain and anger. Kenshin's tie (for his hair) split apart and fell to the ground his eyes burning with rage he said "next strike your head will fly". Mikaru's face was pale her eyes filled with sadness and anger no...she whispered no...he can't change not now please....no. Kaoru was shocked her eyes started to water and tears fell no..No!! Please come back Kenshin she said. Sanosuke comforted her by hugging her lightly it will be okay he whispered but even he was uncertain. Yahiko clenched his teeth as he watched the battle "Kenshin will win he's the strongest..right?"he thought. Kenshin backed up from Saito and put his sword in it's sheath and struck the pose for Battoujitsu and Saito got ready in the pose for Gatosu.  
  
Mikaru looked at Kenshin his eyes...they weren't the Kenshin she knew a tear fell to the ground and as Mikaru looked at him she knew Kenshin was Lost in her eyes. Kenshin rushed forward at godlike speed as Saito slashed with his Gatosu and Kenshin's Battoujitsu met it at the exact moment they were supposed to hit. The top of Saito's sword flew off and clanged to the ground and Saito let the remaining part of the sword aimlessly fall to the ground too. Yahiko thought "with Saito having no sword Kenshin will defiantly win Kenshin is the strongest after all". But then Saito rushed toward Kenshin and pulled out a belt which he used to strike Kenshin's hand making him drop his sword. Then threw punches all over Kenshin's body and Kenshin kicked out of it. Then Saito rushed toward Kenshin again and pulled of his coat using it to kill Kenshin. The coat was wrapped around Kenshin's neck and Saito was holding Kenshin in the air by it "He's trying to suffocate him!" exclaimed Kaoru "No" said Sanosuke "it isn't that merciful he's trying to break the bones in his neck"  
  
Kenshin fighting for air backed his sheath into Saito's ribs and jumped out of the hold and then they rushed forward. STOP!!! called a voice and everyone turned around.  
  
*like it? well if your nice i'll write another chapter maybe i'll do it anyway who knows? well read review and give me your thoughts.and thanks sailor sakura chi could'nt have done it with out you!! thanks people bye* 


End file.
